The Key
by SilverFlutter101
Summary: An action story about Bond. Please read and comment as it is my first fanfiction.


Bond ran for his life. He had to get the key. The man ahead was only two meters in front. The key was hooked firmly around the man's belt. Bonds fingers wrapped around the revolver in the holder he had strapped to his chest. He held the cold, hard metal in his hands. His body was dripping with sweat. They had been running for a long time now. He held the gun steady using his chest. Curling his fingers around the trigger he took aim.

The man ahead grabbed onto a lamppost and swung around the corner. Bond swore under his breath. His eyes scanned the area. Ugly, dirty sky rises dominated the landscape of the sub urban sprawl. People tried to get out of the way from them but this was difficult as the streets were packed. He saw what he was looking for and grabbed it. The motorbike was a good build and was painted jet black. Bond swung his legs over without a second thought. He shoved the revolver back into the holder. The man glanced back at him. He showed no emotion but this would have been tricky anyway as his face had been melted and distorted. His thick black hair shone with sweat and grease. The man turned another corner having seen Bond with the bike. Bond slammed the throttle on, narrowly missing a mother and her children. He saw the man disappear into a tube station a few hundred meters away. Cursing again Bond swung the bike around and skidded down the steps of the station. The man ahead slid under the ticket barrier and sprinted down the escalator knocking over people on the way down. Bond gritted his teeth and launched him and the bike over the barrier. The tube station had gone into chaos. People screamed, some huddled tightly in the corners and others just stared blankly at him from shock. The bike hurtled down the escalator flying over people who had fallen over. The man sprinted onto the train with the key shining by his side. The doors snapped shut and the tube started up. Bond skid the bike to a halt and ran.

He was level with the tube now and was gaining distance. The platform was beginning to run out of length. Bond slowed down a little and then threw himself onto the track. His knees buckled but he carried on running. The train was gaining more and more speed now. He had to make a move before it was too late. He jumped and grabbed onto the handles of the tube his hands slipping a little. The tube hit the darkness of the tunnel. His feet found a narrow ledge to support himself on. Hooking his arms around the bar so that he was more secure he tried the door handle. He shook it furiously for what seemed like forever. His grip loosened more and more. Just before he fell Bond grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

The guard who was sat in the tiny room looked petrified. His face had turned a funny shade of white and his hands were shaking like a leaf. Bond muttered an apology before opening the door into the carriage. He was stared at by passengers although he had come from a different planet entirely. He straightened up his tie and suit and walked calmly passed the passengers without giving them a second glance. He carried on like this until he reached the 6th carriage where he found who he was looking for. The man had found a newspaper and was reading it with his face buried. He slowly looked up at Bond, his one good eye studying him carefully. Bond reached for his revolver again and sat down slowly next to the man. He pressed the barrel against the ribs of the man.

"Give me the key now." Bond hissed. The key had been fastened to the belt

"I didn't know that you wanted to get into the Bank of England." The man replied curtly. Bond jabbed the barrel of the gun harder into the man's ribs.

"Are you going to crawl back into MI6 and cry like a child if I don't give you the key?" He mocked laughing to himself. Bond gritted his teeth into a growl. Taking advantage of this the man elbowed Bond in the stomach winding him. The gun flew under one of the seats. Bond stood up and punched the man in the jaw. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. The man grinned as much as his disfigured face would allow. He kicked Bond to the ground banging his head hard on the seat, taking this opportunity Bond fumbled around for the gun. The man smiled even more, a glint of madness in his eyes.

"You make me want to be sick." Bond spat out. His fingers felt the cold metal of the gun. The man's face distorted into rage. His face was now smeared with blood, his hands bloody to from wiping away the blood. His hands closed around the gun, he held it up pointing to the man's face.

"Take it." The man spat. He undid his belt and threw it at Bond with a look of disgust on his face. He turned and walked off the tube.

"007, well done on getting the key!" M said enthusiastically. "You never know when the Bank of England might need its own key back! You can have a shower now." Bond had returned to MI6 with the key to the Bank of England.

"We're not safe from him thought." He replied gruffly

"Of course we are!" M enthused " We've got you!"


End file.
